fandomstuckfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty No. 9 Fandom
There are three versions of Mighty No. 9 fandoms that reside in Fandomstuck. Be cautious that you do not mix them up, as they are fairly similar. fandombound-mightyno9's version Mighty No. 9 fandom is a robot that identifies as female. She joined Fandomstuck around December 2013. Her build is related to the designs of mighty numbers 1, 3, 5, 6, 8, Beck, and Call. She is related to the Megaman fandom. She has the ability to blast enemies with her arm cannon as well as turn her hands into drills. She form words and sentences with the Xels in her. She is a Derse dreamer and the Heir of Hope. Her land is the Land of Steel and Fortune (LOSAF). Her chumhandle is xellularAndroid, and she replaces all Q's and Q-sounds with 9. Personality and interests Mighty No. 9 refers to herself as "Nine" a majority of the time. She alternates between being "The happiest robot in the world" to having a more robotic understanding. She loves compliments and building. She has built xels and a robotic monkey named Bit. 'mighty-default-fandoms's Version ' Mighty No. 9 fandom is a Gyroid, and appears to be female. She joined Fandomstuck on January 2014 and was built by Dr. Sanda. Her design is built around Beck and Call, the game's main protagonists. She is related to the Megaman Fandom. She was unable to speak until a little later, when she recieved a vocal chip as she gained followers. She can do an "Ability Dash", which allows her to dash into enemies and use their ability because of their xells, as well as create words and sentences with the xells in her. Her chumhandle is xellNine, and she often capitolizes B and C to match Beck and Call's names. Personality Mighty No. 9 Fandom is more robotic in personality. She does not often express emotion, if at all. She does have the ability to learn from mistakes and occurances. When Nine and Mighty No. 9 Met At one point, both of the two have met. There was a lot of confusion with Nine, panicing and being confused, while Mighty No. 9 understood it as "another model" and did not respond emotionally or vocally. Nine asked a huge majority of questions to Mighty No. 9, until they managed to both use a way of communication with each other by rearranging their xels to create words and sentences. Similarities and Differences Between the two, their similarities are easy to notice. They both have blond hair in a long ponytail, green eyes, a visor, and a pair of identical headphones. They do share a similar shape in bow, arm and hand. Nine, though is more colorful, due to her build being related to almost all Mighty Numbers revealed at the time. She has boots resembling those to 1 and 5's. She holds 3's cloak, 8's "vest", and some of 6's, Beck's, and Call's coloring. Mighty No. 9 is more reminesent to Beck and Call, respectively. She has Call's dress in Beck's designs, a blue skirt, and blue boots. Her gloves are fingerless, and her design is slightly more human in general. Category:Fandomstuck Category:Video Game Fandoms Category:Roleplay Characters